


Paw Patrol: Skye and Everest's story

by Storyreader21



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Everest teaches Skye about winter rescue, Paw Patrol at first think Skye is dead, Skye lives with Everest, Skye teaches Everest how to fly, both share position as aerial and winter rescue pups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyreader21/pseuds/Storyreader21
Summary: After Pup's Save the Show' Skye gets lost in the South Pole without her pup tag, and presumed dead by the Paw Patrol, however she is still alive and with Everest who found her. This is their story, both at, and after they are found.
Relationships: Everest/Skye (PAW Patrol)
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Paw Patrol
> 
> I was going to write a Naruto Fic, but found it's too much for me, so here have a Paw Patrol fic instead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Paw Patrol
> 
> This takes place between 'pups save the show' and 'the new pup'
> 
> Reminder that I use random number generator to determine the next story. Which next is Zelda.

In a town called Adventure Bay, Skye the Cockapoo, and the Aviation/Flying pup of Paw Patrol, was flying around above the bay using the wings on her pup pack after ‘The Pups Save the Show.’

“This was fun.” Skye said. “But I better get back to the Lookout.”

With that she turned to head to the Lookout, only to have her eyes go wide when she was facing north and saw an incoming plane(flying faster then her pup pack could) both heading at her, and very close.

“AHHH!” She screamed trying to dodge it, only for it to be to late, and her wing lightly scraped along the plane’s wing until it got caught in the plane’s wing flap, and dragged her along with it.

“Oh no.” Skye said as she was dragged over the bay, and torwards the ocean. “I need Ryder."

Skye then reached up to activate her pup tag, only for the plane to shift when she wasn’t expecting it, causing her to accidentally hit the collar release, causing the collar, with her pup tag, to fall into the water, and get carried by the current to the ocean, where it eventually got caught in the mouth of a shark that was a messy eater, and had its mouth covered in fish blood, which got on the collar too.

“Now what do I do?” Skye asked herself unable to reach her wing to free it.

The plane didn’t answer. It just carried Skye with it, as it crossed over the South Pole on it’s way to its destination*. Luckily for Skye the cold eventually created a small layer of ice that caused Skye's wing to slide free. Unfortunately for Skye, her pup pack had stalled during the trip here, causing her to fall all the way to the ground.

Luckily right below her was a young husky pup with grayish-lavender fur and white fur on her paws, chest, and belly, a grayish-lavender tail, with white fur on the bottom blue eyes and white ears and wearing a knit hat that is yellow and teal in color was playing in the snow, and making a giant snowball for fun. A giant snowball that Skye was heading right for.

“Look out!” Skye yelled.

“Huh.” The husky said looking up just in time to see Skye crash land in the snowball which stopped her fall safely. But also knocked Skye out, causing the husky to carry Skye to her home.

Meanwhile in Adventure Bay Ryder and the Paw Patrol were following the homing signal in Skye's Pup Tag after she failed to return to the Lookout. After following it to the ocean, Ryder and Zuma went underwater in Zuma's sub, and to their horror, found it, and due to it’s location, and the blood, thought that Skye had been eaten by the shark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The destination is up to you, it's not important, just needs to require flying over the south pole to get there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets Everest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Paw Patrol
> 
> At the end of this chapter Skye will attempt to return home, but will fail at the beginning of next chapter.
> 
> Reminder that I use random number generator to determine the next story. Which next is Fairy Gamer Ash.

Skye groaned as she woke up, and saw she was on a bed in an igloo, making her glad she was used to the cold due to her flying and the fact that high altitude plus wind equals cold.

"Oh, you're awake." A female voice said, which Skye noticed was the husky she saw before hitting the snowball, and was laying next to her with Skye noticing she was very warm. "I'm glad. I love rescues, but you're the first pup I've rescued. I've done practice rescues on the penguins around here, but it's not the real thing, and I was worried I did something wrong."

"It's fine." Skye said. "It was a large fall. I'm surprised I'm not still knocked out. You did a good job. I dont even feel any broken bones. My name is Skye by the way."

"I'm Everest." Everest said. "And you landed on the giant snowball I was making. It softened your fall, and I brought you to my igloo, and shared my body heat, so you wouldnt freeze to death. How did you fall from the air anyway?"

"Thanks. And my pup packs wing got caught in the Wing flap of a plane." Skye said before noticing her rescue gear was removed. "Wait! Where's my gear?!"

"The stuff you were wearing? I had to remove it since it was covered in snow." Everest said pointing to the other side of the igloo where the gear was next to some food.. "It's over there drying after I shook it off. But what is a pup pack, and wings?"

"A pup pack is a pack with different features to help pups." Skye said getting up and checking her gear over. "In this case it has wings that let me fly in Paw Patrol. Unfortunately I didn't notice the plane until it was too late. Luckily it was just caught not bent or broken. So they still work."

"You can fly! Wow, dont see that every day." Everest said. "Also what's Paw Patrol?"

"Yep." Skye said. "It's really fun. And Paw Patrol is the rescue group from Adventure Bay I'm a part of as the Aviation Pup."

"You're a rescue pup!" Everest said. "That's so cool! I'd love to be one. I love rescues, but all I can do is practice rescuing penguins."

"It's a lot of fun." Skye said. "Though you rescued me, which means even if it's not official you are a rescue pup."

"Thanks." Everest said with a small blush happy to hear that from an official rescue pup, before being interrupted by Skye's stomach growling to her embarrassment. "Oops. Here I have some liver we can eat. Then it's late, so we should get some sleep, and in the morning you can head back. The other rescue pups must be missing you, and you can fly back. And are needed for rescues."

"Thanks. And yeah they must be missing me." Skye agreed "You're also right about the rescues. I can't even contact them since I lost my pup tag that I use for communication when the plane first caught me. But will you be fine here alone?"

"I'll be fine. I've lived alone for a few years now." Everest said, before sharing some food with Skye, before they slept huddled up for warmth with Everest noticing how soft Skye's fur is, and Skye again noticing how comfy Everest's fur is.

The next morning Everest led Skye to the crash site, allowing her to know which way to head for Adventure Bay, as she activated her wings and flew away.

"Bye Skye." Everest said watching her. "And good luck."


End file.
